


Any Bed in a Storm

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Motel, water bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’s been hunting with Ian and is grateful for any bed. Even a wiggly one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Bed in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for cat_13145.

Don looked around the motel room. It wasn't like he hadn't slept in some dodgy places before. He and Billy had once spent a night sharing a vibrating heart shaped bed because it was either that or spend a sixth night in a row sleeping in the truck. This room however was hitting a new level of sleaze. Still, he considered himself lucky that Ian was even willing to stop for the night and he knew if he hadn't insisted on chasing down this guy with Ian he could be at home in his own bed.

Ian tossed his duffle on the black satin blankets. The whole bed wobbled.

“Oh god, it's a water bed,” Don groaned.

“A bed is a bed, unless you'd rather take the floor, Eppes.”

“Now I remember why I quit fugitive retrieval. Just tell me you don't snore.”

Ian sat on the bed and sank into it. “I don't snore.”

“Good, Coop snored like a leaf blower.”

Ian chuckled and started pulling off his shoes and his guns. Don sat down, sinking deep into the bed, and started doing the same. He felt his shoulder pop a bit. It sounded loud inside his head but it must have been loud on the outside as well because Ian twisted around.

“Which bit of you just snapped out of place?” he asked sounding more than a little horrified.

Don rolled his shoulder and it popped again. “Baseball. My physical therapist told me it would come back to haunt me before I turned 40. Being 20 at the time I didn't believe him. And don't try to tell me there are no bits on you that creak. You're older than me.

Ian pulled the pinky finger on his left hand back much further than it should have been able to go until there was a snapping sound like a stick breaking.

“Eww.”

“I can also crack all my toes.”

“Now that's just gross.”

“Says the man with the musical shoulders.”

Don rubbed his face then finished stripping down to his shorts and a t-shirt. “Well this old man and his musical shoulder needs some sleep.”

“You're getting soft, Eppes.”

Don climbed under the black satin sheet. “So don't care. Turn out the light when you have a chance.”

~

Don woke up feeling more than a little disorientated. He was warmer than he should have been and for some reason his bed was wiggling. It took a second to remember that he was on a water bed. The heat however was the slightly more interesting thing.

Don knew he must have been dead to the world when he fell asleep because he somehow missed Ian flopping an arm over his body and curling up against his side. Ian's warm breath was sliding against his face.

Don had to admit it was actually kind of nice. Long ago and far away it wasn't unusual for him to go to sleep with another man at his side. Don felt himself begin to harden a little at some of those memories. He tried to shake them from his mind. Getting wood while one of the most dangerous men in the country was next to you was probably not a good idea.

Ian shifted in his sleep. Don held his breath. Ian shifted closer and Don quickly discovered that Ian was sporting a bit of wood himself and had decided to shove it against Don's thigh. That did nothing to help his own problem.

Now Don really felt stuck. He couldn't move a muscle without the bed sloshing about. He didn't dare wake Ian because lord only knew what might happen, and even his loose shorts were becoming quite uncomfortably tight.

Don carefully moved his free had down to his shorts and tried giving an experimental stroke. The bed wobbled. Ian muttered and rolled his hips against Don's leg. Don squeezed his eyes shut. He was coming to the conclusion that this was only going to end in injury, death, or a sexual harassment charge.

“Ian,” Don whispered sharply. Ian mumbled softly and smiled a little, then stared rubbing at Don's chest. “Ian!” Don tried again, still whispering but with a little more force.

Ian's eyes popped and his hand froze.

“Hi,” Don whispered.

Ian's eyes darted around the dimly lit room. Don knew the tent he was making in the sheets was probably nicely backlit by the bit of light coming from the neon motel sign.

“Hi,” Ian whispered back. He still hadn't moved.

“Sorry,” Don's voice was still low. “I'm sure you were having a great dream but if I'm going to get molested by the Great Ian Edgerton I'd rather he be awake for it. I'm funny that way.”

Ian yanked his hand away from Don's chest. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. Just didn't want you to wake up with a case of coyote ugly.”

Ian's eyes flicked back down Don's body. “Oh, I don't think that would be a problem.” Ian's voice was low and smooth and did nothing to help Don's little problem. In fact at this stage running to the bathroom for a quick encounter with his own hand was probably the only thing that was going to help.

Ian's hips moved a little. Not much. Just enough that it could count as an accident or a muscle twitch. Still, Don's breath caught. Ian's hand snaked its way back across Don's chest to where it had started and began to rub.

Don tried reaching for his own cock but Ian batted his hand away then went back to teasing Don's nipple through his shirt. Don closed his eyes and decided that fighting Ian on wherever this was going was probably a bad idea and it might be a good idea to just go with the flow.

Just when Don though Ian might try to rub right through his shirt he stopped and kicked the blankets off then threw a leg over Don's hip. Or at least tried to. The bed didn't provide quite enough support and Ian lost his balance a bit landing on top of Don.

“Oof.”

“Sorry.” Ian got himself back up and stripped off his own shirt. Don instantly felt self-conscious when faced with Ian's smooth rippled torso. Don was perfectly aware that his own was hairy, sporting a huge scar and just starting to go a bit soft in the middle.

Ian leaned forward with a little more precision this time and kissed him. Don stopped thinking about the way he looked. In fact he stopped thinking about just about everything.

He arched his body up even as Ian worked to pin him down. Don whined as his cock was trapped between their bodies giving him not quite enough friction for any kind of release.

Ian shimmed his hips back a bit then he and Don let out matching wanton groans, their cocks coming together with only a couple of layers of thin fabric between them.

Ian worked his hands under Don's shirt and ran his fingers very deliberately along the scare tissue, before continuing north to play with Don's already overly sensitive nipples.

Don reached out and shoved down Ian's shorts enough that he could get his hands on Ian's cock. It was a smooth and has perfectly formed as the rest of him. Ian's hips jerked sending waves through the bed pushing Don's hips back up.

Ian pulled his hands from under Don's shirt and tried to brace himself against the headboard while thrusting into Don's hand, each thrust causing waves that forced Don up against Ian's ass.

It didn't take long before that became the rhythm and sweat stared to prick their bodies and each thrust became harder and each breath tighter.

Ian came first swelling then pouring out across Don's fingers and shirt. Don stopped moving even as Ian gasped for breath. He was so close to the edge it was painful. Ian leaned back against Don's thighs scooping some of his cum from Don's shirt. Then he wrapped his hand around Don's cock.

Don hissed and pressed himself up as far as Ian would let him. Ian was good enough not to tease. Don closed his eyes again as Ian worked him with strong efficient strokes until the lightning jumped up is spine and his whole body squeezed down pouring himself into Ian's hand.

Ian gave a few more friendly strokes before wiping his hand on Don's already soiled shirt. Then he rolled off Don causing the bed to wiggle and slosh. Don giggled a post coital giggle.

Ian giggled as well. “You know, Eppes, that was fun. We should try it again with a stable bed, and when we don't have someone to hunt in the morning.”


End file.
